Navis in the Real World
by Jodan007
Summary: After an attack by a strange virus, Megaman and the other navis are somehow forced into the real world.
1. A Perfectly Abnormal Day

All right. This is my first Megaman fanfic, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I'll only say it once, I don't own Megaman. Capcom has the honors.

**

* * *

**

Navis In The Real World

* * *

It was 9 pm on a quiet Thursday night in Dentech City. While a large number of people would have been asleep at this hour, one light remained on in a dusty, run down building.

A mysterious figure was looming over a small PC.

"Is this thing ready yet? Yes, I think this is my biggest achievement so far."

He reached out to the keyboard and pressed a key, resulting in a transfer of data from the PC to a disc. After about a minute of waiting for the transfer, he removed the disc and put it into a small case.

"Finally. If this works, I'll have a way to really knock down that pathetic blue navi."

* * *

Friday Morning. 7:58 am

"Oh, man. I'm so late."

Not surprisingly, Lan Hikari was running late for school again. He had just gotten out of bed, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and was almost at school. All of this had occurred in about five minutes. (Considering that these would usually take about thirty minutes to do, Lan had moved very fast.) Since he had rushed through putting on his clothes, he looked like the victim of a train wreck. His bandana was on wrong and covered up half of his face. He had put his shirt on backwards. His shoes were untied so badly it was a miracle the laces didn't get caught in his skates. His hair wasn't even combed. He was in such a rush that he didn't have time to fasten his PET holster. He was trying to fasten it while holding his PET in his mouth. All while skating to school.

"Uh, Lan…that's kinda nasty"

"What are you talking about, Megaman", asked Lan, who sounded like he had a mouthful of gravel due to PET in his mouth.

"I'm talking about the fact that your getting drool and teeth marks all over the PET", the blue navi responded.

"Oh…sorry about that."

After taking the PET out of his mouth, he put it into the now attached holster. Lan was just a few feet away from the Dentech Academy with about a minute to go.

"Megaman, why didn't you wake me up earlier?", Lan asked with a little attitude.

"…Oh, I don't know. Maybe because…YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP THE FIRST FOUR TIMES I TRIED! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THE FIFTH TIME WILL BE ANY DIFFERENT.", Megaman yelled with every bit of sarcasm possible.

"Sorry again."

In short, Lan made it into the classroom about ten seconds before the bell.

* * *

About a week before, Lan had made arrangements with his friends to meet the next day. Lan had been working harder to keep his room organized since they were going to meet at his house.

12:47 pm.

It was lunchtime and Lan was hanging out with the rest of the gang. By now Lan had straightened out his appearance. Dex was unsuccessfully trying to charm Maylu, Tory was daydreaming about something, and Yai was just sitting around for no apparent reason. (Yup, they were bored.) Lan decided to change the subject from boredom to the events of the next day.

"…So, you guys are still coming over tomorrow, right?", asked Lan.

"Actually, Lan, I have some new plans. Sorry.", Maylu said quietly.

"I have to upgrade Gutsman.", replied Dex.

"I won a shopping spree for tomorrow.", replied Yai.

"My dad is getting me an "Ice Breaker" chip. I'm going to try it out tomorrow.", Tory said enthusiastically.

Lan's face immediately fell. He felt as if he had gotten last place in a net battle tournament.

"Just kidding.", laughed Maylu.

"Gutsman doesn't need upgrading.", Dex said with confidence.

"The shopping spree was for yesterday. I already used it.", said Yai.

"I can try the "Ice Breaker" any time.", Tory said calmly.

"Uhh…Lan?", Megaman asked, "Laaan."

It was too late. After hearing his friends apologize for lying, Lan had fainted…hard.

* * *

Saturday Morning. 9:54 am

Lan was ready to hang out with his friends. This time he took some time to look good. His clothes were on right and his hair was neat. To pass the time, he was trying to upload a new program for burning cds. A new e-mail popped into his inbox as soon as he was finished.

"Hey, Lan. You've got mail."

"Nice one, Megaman. Just don't come crying to me if you get sued. I'll read it"

This is what it said:

; rejihg ;lzskmdfnvg ahugdfopihrev ogiph jdfsahb

alksdfanoienuhfnapvodinfvaoia;sdoifuyw098eyrt

a;osieyruw384urnvioauhepfiunv-0a98eyrnvoai!

"What the hell is this, Megaman?", Lan asked his navi.

"I don't know Lan."

"Megaman, call me crazy, but this may be a-"

"VIRUS!", Megaman screamed at the top of his cyber lungs.

"Megaman, what's wrong!", Lan asked with worry.

"I don't kno-AUUUGH! It hurts, Lan."

As if on cue, Megaman started glowing with what looked like white electricity. He did indeed seem to be in a lot of pain because he started running around the PET screen. After about ten seconds of running, kicking, and screaming, Megaman suddenly screeched to a halt. (Facing the screen, I might point out.)

"Megaman, this doesn't seem like a normal virus. Are you okay?"

"…Lan…WATCH OUT!"

Megaman immediately started running toward the screen as if he was going to break through. Lan was so surprised that he didn't move at all. Just as Megaman seemed to come in contact with the screen, there was an extremely bright light. This was enough to overwhelm Lan and he fainted.

When he woke up about a minute later, Lan looked around to see if anything had been destroyed. However, everything seemed to be in perfect shape. Feeling better, Lan looked over at his navi.

"Hey, Megaman, are you okay?"

The blue navi woke up slowly.

"Yeah, Lan. The pain went away as fast as it came."

"That's good."

It took Lan a few seconds, but when he looked back at Megaman, he noticed that something was mega-wrong.

"Megaman, you're outside of your PET!"

"Huh", asked Megaman while looking at himself, "What the hell happened!"

* * *

(A/N: I made up the "Ice Breaker". It's a counterattack that sends shards of ice in the opponent's direction.)

Until next time, this is Jodan007 signing off.

Read and Review.


	2. Not The Only One

Here we go!

To be perfectly honest, I was a bit surprised to see this concept happen in the Megaman: NT Warrior Mangas.

* * *

"Megaman, what the hell happened here?", Lan asked his navi.

After being attacked by a strange computer virus program, Megaman was somehow transferred from the Net to the Real World. He had also been granted something new because he was about Lan's height.

"I don't know, Lan. It hurt like hell, though.", the blue navi replied, his voice now flowing smoothly instead of coming from a PET speaker.

"Megaman, this could be serious. That was no ordinary virus."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens."

"You're right, Lan. For probably the first time in your life, you're right. You know, I ought to start treating you better. I should start treating you like an actual person!", Megaman said proudly.

Ding-Dong

"Get the door, Dummy.", Megaman suddenly said, totally forgetting what he said earlier.

Lan quickly answered the door, only to find someone he did not really want to see at the moment.

(Nothing personal, but with everything that had just happened, I wouldn't want to see anyone for quite a while either.)

"…Maylu….uhh…hi.", Lan said so quietly that Maylu could barely hear him.

"Lan…we need to talk."

"What did I do?"

Maylu's tone made her sound like she wanted to beat up the nearest living thing within a ten-foot radius.

"Nothing, Lan.", Maylu replied, changing her tone to a softer, more understanding one, "I have a problem, and you seemed to be the only one I could tell."

"…Okay. Shoot.", Lan said, in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Get ready, Lan. Roll, come over here.", Maylu called out behind her.

As soon as she finished calling her, Roll came out from behind some bushes that were really, really close to Lan's house. After shaking some dirt and leaves off of her body, Roll walked over to where Lan and Maylu were standing. Roll had obviously suffered the same fate as Megaman, with the exception of the fact that she was slightly blushing as she stood in front of Lan.

"So I see you got the E-mail too.", Lan said, still fairly calm.

"What do you mean?", Roll and Maylu both said at the exact same time.

"If you think that's something, then wait until you see mine. Hey, Megaman, come on down and meet the ladies", Lan said as if he were a game show host.

Maylu and Roll were not amused by this "meet the ladies" phrase. It is like a stereotype or something.

Meanwhile, Megaman came out of the room and walked over to the front door. At the sight of Roll, he turned as red as Maylu's hair.

"Uhh…hi, Roll.", he asked shyly.

"Oh…hi, Mega.", she replied, also blushing.

"So, uh, did it hurt?", Megaman asked.

"Did what hurt?", Roll replied, a little confused.

"When you came out of the PET."

Lan and Maylu started talking about how what Megaman just said sounded like a classic pick-up line(with a few alterations, of course).

"Well, come on in, girls.", Lan decided after a little while.

"What about your mom.", Maylu asked.

"Don't worry about her. She's out for the day.", Lan said smiling(What could be going through his mind?)

"Okay. We're pretty bored. Plus we did have plans to come over. Remember?"

So they all went back inside. Later on, however, Lan had to answer the door many times. He had to greet Dex and Gutsman, Tory and Iceman, Yai and Glyde, and finally Chaud and Protoman. (I don't think Chaud would really go to Lan for help. Who would? He was probably the last one to turn to in any case). Every time a team came over, it was a similar scenario to the one with Maylu and Roll.

* * *

Later that night. 10: 42 pm.

"I guess I just have one question. Where did these E-mails come from?", Lan asked everyone.

"Your guess is as good as mine.", Chaud responded.

"The virus is different too. It seems more like data. We can't fight it like the other viruses.", Tory added.

"So, what are we going to do now?", asked Glyde

"I don't know. But I know what you're all going to do. You're all going to have to shell out some sleeping bags or something. Some of the navis can't really go out in public looking like they do.", Lan replied.

"So were all just going to sleep over here at Lan's house?", Maylu asked.

"I think that's implied.", Roll answered.

* * *

Read and Review

My favorite color is blue

(Just a little rhyme I made up. My favorite color IS blue, though.)

Signing off: Jodan007


End file.
